El segundo lugar es el primer ganador
by Avril Maria R
Summary: Traducción del fic "Second place is the first winner" de sissybloke. A Kommissar *no* le gusta perder. Para consolarse, pretende aprovecharse de la confusión sexual de la líder de las Bellas. No va como ella espera.


**Holis a todos/as! OMG he tardado una eternidad en subir esto xD tengo mis razones, una de ellas por ejemplo es que este one-shot tiene diez páginas enteras de puro amor, literalmente, por algo es rated M xD No, ahora en serio, este tiempo ha sido realmente horrible (ya sé que no les interesa pero igual lo digo xD), independientemente de mis problemas personales, por desgracia la hija de una íntima amiga ha sido asesinada brutalmente por violencia de género, los que vivan donde yo seguramente lo hayan visto en las noticias. No quiero dar ningún discurso de que la violencia de género está mal, eso ya lo sabéis todos. Realmente siento mucho este testaco previo, de todas maneras dudo que alguien los lea. La buena noticia es que para los que lean mi fic "Sólo es un juego", le estoy poniendo todas mis ganas, ya llevo un par de páginas, supongo que me tardaré como siempre, pero aún así le insisto para que siga adelante.**

 **P.D: Muchísimas gracias a sissybloke por darme su permiso para traducirlo, si gustan pueden ver el original y darle todl vuestro amor en forma de reviews :) Y también os quiero pedir un favor xD al que se lea esto ppr favor que me diga si se me da bien o aceptablemente bien el traducir xD Tengan en cuenta que lo he traducido únicamente con el inglés que sé y la ayuda de un diccionario. Gracias :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Pitch Perfect 2 ni sus personajes nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a sissybloke.**

A Kommissar _no_ le gustaba perder. Ella era experta escondiéndolo, así que fue amable al aceptar sus trofeos de segundo puesto, e incluso se las había arreglado para felicitar a las Bella. Todo exepto esa diminuta elfa a la que llamaban lider. La Kommissar se ocuparía de ella más tarde.

Escapando de la ignominia de tener que estar alrededor del equipo que la había vencido, ella se acercó a un lado de la sala de recepción donde se habían reunido y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pequeña mujer que había orquestado su derrota.

Al verla morderse el labio nerviosamente, Kommissar recordó la confusa manera con la que la mujer había respondido a su sola presencia. De repente fue golpeada por una idea, sonrió predatoriamente. Hacer que la pequeña Bella perdiera todo el control sería consuelo suficiente para la picadura de perder.

De vuelta en su habitación para cambiarse de traje, ella prestó especial atención a su atuendo para la noche. Ajustado pantalones negros. Botas altas hasta la rodilla, todo correas y hebillas con una suela gruesa. Una camiseta sin mangas y escotada por detrás de color rojo. Y, por supuesto, su firma a juego, el pintalabios rojo. Todo cuidadosamente elegido para capturar la atención de cierta oponente morena.

Mientras ella salía de la habitación con aire arrogante, nadie diría que acababa de salir la segunda mejor. Kommissar iba a ir y conseguir su _propio_ premio.

Mientras recorrió la fiesta de después de los mundiales, su mirada se desvió por la habitación, pero no pudo localizar a su presa. Bueno, la caza podía esperar.

Ella aceptó un vaso de agua con gas - quería recordar esta noche con una claridad cristalina - y se rodeó con su equipo. Siempre había sido la capitana consumada: una palabra de aliento aquí, una crítica constructiva allí, una reprimenda o aguijada para otro. De esta manera preparaba a su gente para moverse más allá de esta derrota y en su próxima victoria.

Pero parte de su mente estaba ocupada con sus planes para la noche, y juró que podía sentir en la parte posterior del cuello el momento exacto en que Beca Mitchell entró en la habitación.

Se obligó a sí misma a esperar un largo rato antes de permitirse girar y buscarla con los ojos. Ella era la que tenía el control, después de todo.

Cuando por fin se volvió casualmente, su sentimiento fue confirmado: Beca Mitchell _estaba_ aquí. Y mirándola. Ella se alejó de la persona con la que estaba hablando y se metió en la pista de baile.

Bailó a solas , moviendo su cuerpo con toda la habilidad que le había permitido coreografiar las actuaciones ganadoras de trofeos de Das Sound Machine. Parecía que un espacio se estaba formando a su alrededor, otros bailarines observándola.

Pero esos ojos no significaban nada para ella: estaba bailando para la atención de una sola persona. Así que cada vez que sus movimientos la hacían girar, podía ver bajo sus pestañas que alguien miraba hacia ella. Y todas las veces, se alegró de ver esos ojos en ella.

Siguió bailando, disfrutando de la sensación de esa mirada sobre su cuerpo.

La próxima vez que se volvió hacia su objetivo, su mirada salió de debajo de sus pestañas y aterrizó abiertamente en la Bella. Ella miró a los ojos de la mujer mientras se movía, y aunque la iluminación era mala, pensó que podía ver un encantador rubor antes de que la mujer se volviera rápidamente.

Kommissar sonrió para sí misma: esto iba a ser demasiado fácil.

Cada vez que se daba la vuelta y pasaba sus ojos sobre la pequeña morena se encontraba con su mirada de regreso - por un segundo o dos - antes de que la otra mujer apartara la mirada avergonzada. Kommissar se sorprendió al sentirse cautivada por esa timidez.

La siguiente vez que miró por encima, sin embargo, encontró sólo un espacio vacío. Lanzó una mirada por la habitación agitadamente, justo a tiempo para ver una figura delgads escapando a un balcón. Sonrió para sí misma: esto estaba simplemente mejorando.

Ella se tomó algo de tiempo para ir a la barra y pedir dos copas de champán. El mejor champán que tenían. Una bebida no iba a nublar su recuerdo de esta noche, y el champán era un arma en el arsenal de la seducción. Luego se dirigió a la puerta para comenzar la siguiente fase de la caza.

El balcón era grande y tenía unas cuantas persona más en él, lo cual fue decepcionante, pero era mucho más tranquilo que en el interior, y Kommissar estaba centrada sólo en una mujer, la cual estaba de pie y sola en un rincón con vistas a la ciudad. Perfecto.

"Ah, es la pequeña pateadora de culos", saludó, suprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el pequeño salto de sorpresa de la otra mujer.

"¡Por _supuesto_ que me ibas a seguir! ¿Qué estás haciendo incluso?" Resopló la Bella con irritación.

"Sólo había venido para felicitarte por tu victoria"?, dijo. " Por supuesto, se trataba de un recurso barato, el sentimentalismo. Como muy americano. Pero aún así, felicidades." Ella presentó una copa de champán. Fue ignorada.

"¡Maldita sea! Para alguien tan abosulutamente, sansasionalmente perfecta, ¡Realmente eres una perra! ¿No puedes simplemente alegrarte de que salvamos las Bellas?"

Kommissar se detuvo un poco en eso. No había pensado lo que hubiera significado perder para las Bellas. Sintió que su resentimiento se decaía un poco.

"En serio. ¿No puedes felicitarme como una persona normal? ¡Incluso ese inmaduro hombre demasiado crecido al que llamas compañero lo consiguió!" Esto fue acompañado por una gélida mirada que la desafió a responder.

"Beca", Kommissar intentó el nombre por primera vez, deteniéndose en las sílabas para mirar el efecto sobre su tema. Ella fue recompensada con un escalofrío y vio el derretimiento del hielo. " Yo no tengo un compañero, pero si te refieres a Pieter, él es mi compañero sólo en los negocios."

"¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué me debe importar? ¿¡Por qué me debe importar que estés disponible, y soltera, y disponible, y sin ataduras, y disponible, y a mi ni siquiera me importa!?" Beca ahora tomó el champán ofrecido y tomó un gran trago.

Kommissar rió, ligeramente sorprendida de encontrar que estaba en un genuino buen humor sin burla en él.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

"No, no me pones nerviosa", chasqueó Beca. "Haces que me irrite y me frustre y me excite y ... ¿He mencionado ya que me irritas?"

Tomando esto coml su señal para presionar más fuerte, Kommissar dio un paso adelante, bien adentro en el espacio personal de Beca, no dejándolo salir más las torpes confesiones de la otra mujer como había hecho en el pasado.

"¿Me dices otra vez lo que te hago?" Susurró.

"Ya me has oído", dijo Beca obstinadamente, agachando la cabeza. Kommissar extendió la mano para inclinar su barbilla y luego apartó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre la cara de Beca.

"Sehr Seidig", susurró antes de que pudiera detenerse; _tan sedoso._ La tendencia de la pequeña Bella de dejar escapar lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza parecía ser contagiosa, pero al menos Kommissar no lo había dicho en inglés. "Sí, te he oído", cubrió su desliz. "Has dicho molesta..." movió sus dedos del cabello de la otra mujer para trazar una suave mejilla. " Y frustrada..." sus dedos se movieron de acariciar a acunar suavemente el rostro de Beca, entonces ella bajó la voz aún más y movió los labios muy cerca de su oreja: "y excitada..."

"Está bien, está bien, ¡me excitas! Pero ¿y qué? ¡Por supuesto que me excitas! Eres una maldita venus encarnada y tengo ojos y latidos del corazón, ¿vale? ¡Así que retrocede!"

Kommissar así lo hizo, dejando a la otra mujer jadeando después de su arrebato. Por primera vez esa noche, ella no sabía qué hacer después, asi que se limitó a mirar.

"¿Qué estas haciendo incluso?" Beca volvió a gritarle. "Podrías tener, literalmente al que quisieras. ¿Por qué te molestas siquiera conmigo? ¿A qué juego estás jugando?"

No sabía qué decir a eso. ¿Qué _podía_ ella decir? _¿Quiero hacerte rogar por mi hasta que me sienta mejor?_ De pronto, eso no parecía tan buena idea, y tenía la horrible sensación de que era completamente transparente a la otra mujer.

"Ich weiß es nicht,", dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. _No lo sé._ Cuando Beca la miró sin comprender, ella trató de cubrir su confusión: "Me interesas, diminuta elfa." Eso, al menos, era cierto, aunque no era mucho una explicación.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Beca escépticamente. Entonces enredó los dedos en la parte delantera de la camisa de Kommissar y tiró de ella hacia delante hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Kommissar logró no jadear en el contacto, pero abrió la boca para profundizar el beso. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Beca. No sabía lo que _ella misma_ estaba haciendo pero en ese momento no le importaba.

Un brazo llegó a la cintura de Beca sin quererlo, y el otro se movió para tomar la parte de atrás de la cabeza, los dedos hundiéndose en el cabello que había encontrado tan sedoso.

Cuando Beca finalmente se apartó, Kommissar no podía hacer nada más que estar allí jadeando, aunque se las arregló para detener su avance para recapturar esos labios.

Tratando desesperadamente de recobrar la fachada de control, le tiró un farol: "No está mal, pequeña Bella."

" ¡Ugh! ¡Eres tan exasperante! ¡Si no fueras tan ridículamente hermosa y talentosa y perfecta podría odiarte! ¡Me haces enloquecer!"

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Beca había agarrado la partr delantera de su camiseta de nuevo y la arrastraba por el balcón y por medio de la fiesta hacia las puertas. Kommissar era incapaz de resistirse.

" ¡Beca! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" vino el grito al pasar por la co-lider de Beca y el resto de las Bellas.

" Chloe, ¡Ella me está volviendo loca! Así que vamos a mi habitación y voy a gritarle un poco más. Entonces voy a _hacerla_ gritar - mi nombre."

"Oh Gott, das ist heiß" Kommissar no pudo evitar decirlo. _Oh Dios, eso es excitante_.

"Dije eso en voz alta, ¿no?" Dijo Beca, pareciendo estar mortificada. Ante el asentimiento estupefacto de Chloe, ella añadió: "Bueno, ella lo hace. Voy a ... Voy ... Vamos ... Sólo voy a irme ahora." Ella volvió a tirar de Kommissar y retomaron su camino hacia el vestíbulo.

Habían entrado en el ascensor antes de que Beca diera la vuelta, todavía con la cara de color rojo brillante por la vergüenza. Soltó su agarre de la camisa de Kommissar. "Um, lo siento. No tendría que haber ... No tienes que ... Sólo me iré ..." Ella parecía haber perdido su ímpetu.

Kommissar asumió el control, empujando a la mujer más pequeña contra la pared del ascensor y llevando sus labios con urgencia. Cuando sintió que Beca le devolvió el beso con igual fervor, la cogió en brazos y la apoyó en la barandilla, sosteniéndola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, y luego sintió piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, y los brazos envueltos en su cuello, y nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.

"Vas a ser tú, duendecilla, la que va a gritar _mi_ nombre esta noche", predijo, mientras presionaban sus frentes juntas, jadeando por aire.

"No, no será ..." dijo Beca lentamente, y debió haber visto algo, algún daño, en los ojos de Kommissar porque se apresuró a explicar: "No me lo sé".

"Luisa".Susurró. " Mi nombre es Luisa".

"Luisa ..."

" Ich mag meinen namen auf den lippen, dijo suavemente. _Me gusta mi nombre en tus labios._

"¿Qué ...?"

"Nada," le restó importancia, sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable.

"¿Luisa? Bésame."

La obligó.

Se habían estado besando por algunos momentos antes de darse cuenta: "Luisa, este ascensor no se mueve."

Ella sólo podía mirar aturdidamente a las puertas del ascensor un momento antes. "No presionamos el botón".

"Estoy en la quinta planta, dijo Beca sin aliento. "La estoy compartiendo con Chloe pero, uh, después de esto, creo que se puede imaginar que necesito un poco de intimidad." El rubor volvió.

" Yo tengo una propia. Ven a mi habitación. Por favor". Se sentía más íntimo de lo que debería.

Ante el asentimiento entusiasta de Beca, Luisa golpeó con su mano el botón y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, deteniéndose sólo cuando el ascensor emitió un pitido debido a que habían llegado a su piso.

Cuando las puertas se agitaron para abrirse, Luisa levantó a la mujer más pequeña entre sus brazos, y como las piernas de Beca se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, ella se la llevó por el pasillo y hasta su habitación.

Ella se tambaleó un poco en la puerta, buscando a tientas su tarjeta de acceso en su bolsillo trasero mientras apoyaba a Beca contra la pared, pero entonces atravesó la habitación, y puso a su premio en la cama y dio un paso atrás, mirando con imprevisto asombro.

"Así que, me has llevado a través del umbral", Beca bromeó. "¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?"

Lo dijo de broma, pero Luisa de repente sintió el peso de las connotaciones sobre ella y no podía respirar, sólo mirar.

"Eines Toges ..." Ella respiró, sorprendiéndose a sí misna, ya que esta mujer parecía obligarla a hacerlo una y otra vez. _Un día ._.. Era demasiado, demasiado pronto y ni siquiera sabía por qué lo dijo, pero Beca la estaba mirando y trató de cubrir su incertidumbre con bravuconería:

"Sería más rápido enumerar lo que _no_ voy a hacer contigo." Ella subió a la cama y acechó en su camino hasta el cuerpo de Beca. La mirada depredadora había vuelto a sus ojos, pero ya no buscó derrotar a su presa, en su lugar, sólo capturarla. Y ser capturada a su vez.

La mirada de broma dejó los ojos de Beca y simplemente respondió: "Muestrame".

Luisa se agachó sobre el dócil cuerpo bajo ella y gimió ante el contacto. Ella se apoyó en sus brazos para no poner demasiado peso en la mujer más pequeña, y luego Beca levantó su cabeza de la almohada y tocó sus labios.

Luisa no se pudo contener más. Profundizó el beso, abriendo la boca y explorando con su lengua. Ella subió una mano para acariciar el pecho de Beca, ahuecando un poco más duro debido a su prisa, y luego empezó a buscar a tientas los botones de la camisa de Beca.

De pronto se encontró siendo volteada sobre su espalda y sus posiciones invertidas. "Woah, ¡más despacio!" Luisa apartó las manos, sintiéndose insegura y un poco avergonzada de que estaba presionando demasiado, y debió haberse mostrado en su cara porque Beca continuó. "Luisa, no estoy diciendo que paremos. Quiero esto. Sólo quiero tomarlo con calma. Quiero disfrutar cada minuto. Quiero _hacerte_ disfrutar cada minuto." Ella sonrió de forma lasciva, la cual hizo un nudo en el estómago de Luisa.

Entonces su rostro se suavizó: "Eres hermosa. No necesitas dudar que te deseo. Que deseo que me toques."

"No estaba dudando," negó Luisa, a pesar de que tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse por esa mentira. "¿Cómo es que mi ratoncita de lengua trabada es de repente tan elocuente?"

"No lo sé. Quizás es porque estoy aquí tendida en tu cama, y _ya no estoy_ dudando." La perversa sonrisa regresó. "Dejame..."

Beca se incorporó, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y cuando Luisa se movió para seguir ella la empujó hacia abajo. "No. Déjame". Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, muy, muy lentamente, cada botón revelando a Luisa otra pulgada más de la cremosa piel. Cuando todos estaban desabrochados, dejó ambas mitades colgando juntas, y Luisa levantó las manos hacia parte de la tela.

"No. Tienes que quedarte quieta." Luisa, reservada, estoica, quien estaba acostumbrada a tener el control todo el tiempo, en el dormitorio y fuera de él, fue cautivada. Otra sorpresa entre tantas esa noche. Ella sólo pudo asentir.

Su asentimiento fue recompensado cuando Beca movió los dedos hacia el cuellocuello de su camisa y lo deslizó por sus hombros. Como ella bajó la camisa por sus brazos, una manga quedó atascada en la muñeca y tuvo que luchar con él un rato antes de qudar finalmente libre y arrojar la prenda lejos con frustración: "Tranquila, Mitchell," murmuró.

Curiosamente, Luisa encontró que la metedura de pata no le restó control a Beca: era simplemente encantadora. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa amable poco practicada, pero que llegó tan fácilmente en este momento, con esta mujer.

Con una avergonzada mirada, Beca continuó, alentada por la expresión en el rostro de Luisa. Llegó tras ella y desabrochó el sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo, revelando los pequeños y firmes pechos, y luego se echó hacia atrás para examinar su efecto en la mujer bajo ella.

Por su parte, Luisa se quedó sin habla. Pensó que era la visión más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y la mezcla de torpe pero aún determinada era tan diferente a cualquier otro amante anterior, que lo encontró totalmente cautivante.

"Beca..." Hablaba sin aliento.

En ese momento, la otra mujer sonrió, complacida con la necesidad en su voz. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para poner su cuerpo a lo largo de Luisa y puso sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Luisa no pudo contenerse de arquearse hasta degustar esa boca. Sintió la sonrisa de Beca a través de sus labios unidos. Luego, cuando Beca extendió su mano para tomar un perfecto pecho, perdió todo pensamiento y su cabeza cayó a la almohada sin fuerzas.

"Uhn..." Fue todo lo que logró articular.

Beca rió, pero Luisa no sintió ninguna burla en ella, sólo el placer de haber sido la causa de tal reacción.

"Tócame." Luisa bo podía haber dicho que no a eso, ya que ella también lo quería. Levantó su otra mano y acarició los pechos empujándolos en sus palmas, y levantó su cabeza hacia atrás para volver a besar esos suaves, suaves labios, y por largos momentos no tenía ningún pensamiento en su cabeza.

Tan perdida estaba que le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que Beca estaba intentando sentarla, pero finalmente lo hizo, sin romper el beso con la nujer ahora en su regazo, hasta que una mano sobre su pecho la obligó a recostarse, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, labios estremeciéndose por la pérdida.

Ella no estuvo decepcionada mucho rato, mientras manos se deslizaban alrededor de su cuello y manejaban torpemente el nudo de su camiseta din mangas.

"¿Puedo?" La pregunta sonaba nerviosa, pero mirando a la cara de Beca, Luisa pensó que no era por miedo a que la respuesta fuera 'no', sino por la abrumadora anticipación de que la respuesta fuera un 'si'.

"Bitte. Por favor".

El nudo se deshizo y se sintió expuesta lentamente. Gracias a la dubitativa mirada en los ojos de Beca, la confianza volvió en Luisa.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sabes que sí. Lo sabes desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, tú, indescriptiblemente presumida y maravillosa diosa", dijo Beca con una sonrisa, sin escozor en las palabras.

"Si, supongo que lo sé. Tienes bastante habilidad con las palabras". Luisa seguía sonriendo.

"Es tu culpa. Si no fueras tan deliciosa yo podría haber sido capaz de pensar correctamente".

"Tal vez. Pero entonces no estarías aquí en mi cama, así que me temo que no voy a ofrecer ninguna disculpa por ser tan molesta".

"¡Eres insoportable!" Beca sonrió, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y empujándola otra vez hacia el colchón, cayendo hacia delante con ella. Sujetó sus muñecas a la cama y luego comenzó a besar su cuello hacia abajo, mordiendo su clavícula, parando en el hueco de su garganta antes de seguir hacia abajo.

Cuando la boca de Beca se cerró sobre su pecho, Luisa supo que sus días de estar tranquila y serena en torno a esta mujer se habían ido para siempre.

Cuando una mano alcanzó su cremallera, se arqueó sin poder hacer nada. "Ja. Bitte, Beca, ja." Había perdido el control del inglés, pero su necesidad era la misma en todos los idiomas.

Beca abrió lentamente la cremallera y le quitó los pantalones mientras levantaba sus caderas bruscamente, únicamente capaz de repetir: ".. Bitte, Beca. Jetzt" _Por favor, Beca. Ahora._

La otra mujer no respondió a su urgencia, por dejar su posición e inclinarse para deshacer lentamente las hebillas y cordones de las botas de Luisa. Se las quitó y las dejó caer al suelo, luego sacó los pantalones de Luisa por completo, tomando su ropa interior con ellos. Ella se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, mirando hacia abajo con asombro, luego se arrastró hasta el cuerpo que acababa de revelar y se puso de nuevo sobre ella.

Luisa envolvió sus manos desesperadamente alrededor de la mujer encima de ella, besándola con hambre, y después la mano de Beca finalmente estaba donde ella quería. Separó las piernas y empujó sus caderas hacia la palma de Beca, suplicando en alemán, y luego un dedo estaba dentro de ella, y después dos, y un pulgar estaba en su clítoris, y era la cosa más increíble que jamás había sentido.

"Oh, Gott", gimió. Ella rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Beca, su beso fue olvidado mientras sólo podía aguantar sin poder hacer nada.

Su mente estaba vacía de todo, excepto la sensación de la mano de Beca sobre y dentro de ella, y después de sólo unos momentos estaba cerca, tan cerca, pero no estaba del todo bien y era demasiado, haciendo que su movimiento fuera casi doloroso, por lo que obligó a su cerebro a recordar inglés, lo suficiente para comunicarse.

"Demasiado, demasiado"? jadeó, y luego, cuando la mano de Beca se alejó: "No, no pares, no pares. Es que... Necesito..."

"Dime lo que necesitas", le susurró Beca al oído, lo cual era casi la cosa más picante que había escuchado en toda la noche, por lo que trató de expresar lo que quería.

"Un poco más lento... Un poco menos... Menos con el pulgar..." Y Beca trató, pero era demasiado, ella seguía demasiado sobreestimulada y pensó que no podía soportar que la toquen más, ella siempre se había dado por vencida y les había dicho que pararan, pero ella lo seguía necesitando tanto, necesitaba tanto a Beca, y no podía parar.

"Sólo... Para el pulgar, pero por favor: fóllame." Ante esas palabras, Beca la miró como si estuvieran a punto de llegar en ese momento, por lo que Luisa acunó su rostro y lo repitió:

"Fóllame, Beca", rogó. La Kommissar, rogando.

Y entonces no hubo palabras, sólo la sensación de Beca en su interior, como si tratara de fusionar sus cuerpos, y cuando todo su mundo se llenó de solamente ese sentimientos, dijo: "Ahora. Tócame ahora", en ese momento el pulgar volvió, presionando hasta que su cuerpo no podía contenerlo más y lo derramara fuera de ella, apretando y arqueando sus músculos mientras gritaba "Beca", cumpliendo la promesa que habían hecho anteriormente esa noche.

Beca se derrumbó sobre ella, moviéndose para presionarse sudorosamente al lado de Luisa, y Luisa sólo podía envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza y acunar su cabeza en su hombro.

Miró a la mujer en sus brazos por un largo momento, llena de una emoción que no podíapodía describir. "Ich könnte mich in dich verlieben", susurró. _Podría enamorarme de ti._

Beca se volvió hacia ella sin más, así que trató de cubrir su vulnerabilidad: "No importa", echó sus palabras a un lado.

"Luisa… Ich kann dich verstehen," Beca comenzó brevemente. _Puedo entenderte._

Luisa se quedó inmóvil, aturdida. Se sentía irremediablemente expuesta de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con su desnudez. Quería correr. Ella apartó la cara. "Du sprichst Deutsch,", dijo inexpresiva. _Hablas alemán._

"Ein bisschen", respondió Beca mientras se apoyaba. _Un poco_. "Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho antes. Es sólo que... Ahora sé que no, pero, al principio, pensé que estabas jugando conmigo, y luego... Supongo que estaba disfrutando el ver las partes de ti que tratabas de ocultar".

El pecho de Luisa dolía de vergüenza por eso, por lo que tendría que decir a continuación. "No estoy jugando contigo. Pero... Lo hacía al principio. Yo..." Ella aún no podía hacer frente a la otra mujer, ver el dolor que sabía que habría en sus ojos. "Yo estaba enfadada por haber perdido, y tu... Con tus elogios y tu confusión... Eras demasiado tentadora. Pero no estoy jugando ahora".

"Luisa. Schau mich an. Bitte". _Mírame. Por favor._ No podía hacer nada excepto cumplirlo. "Creo que... Creo que lo sabía, Luisa. Está bien. Pero qué... ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", respondió ella. _No lo sé._ "Tal vez fue porque me desafiaste. Con tu talento, por supuesto, pero también con tu sinceridad. No podía ser... Falsa frente a eso.

Beca la miró extrañamente: "Sabes, eres la única persona en el mundo que me describiría como sincera. Pero supongo que también eres la única persona en el mundo que me hace balbucear coml una idiota". Sonrió.

"Me di cuenta, diminuta elfa. ¿Todavía crees que soy físicamente perfecta, ahora que has visto todo de mi?" La confianza en sí misma de Luisa regresó y fue impulsada de nuevo cuando Beca se sonrojó.

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí, porque tu piel es tan suave y tus piernas son tan largas y eres tan hermosa y tus pechos son perfectos y voy a parar ahora y, ¿qué fue lo que te dije de balbucear como una idiota?"

"Creo que es... ¿Cómo se dice? Adorable. Y ahora.. Ahora quiero ver todo de ti". Com eso se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre la mujer más pequeña, y alcanzó la cremallera de su pantalones vaqueros.

"Vale, eso fue excitante", respondió Beca, y luego hizo una pausa, ahuecando la cara de Luisa con sus manos y mirándola por un momento. "Ich könnte mich in dich verlieben, auch". _Podría enamorarme de ti, también._

Luisa se quedó mirándola, a esta mujer que la había desafiado, derrotado, sorprendido y capturado, y sólo podía pensar que ninguna victoria en el mundo jamás había sabido así de dulce.


End file.
